After School Special
by Hinto Hoshiko
Summary: Aya x Sena (One-ShotGluhen)"The time flew by all too quickly in Fujimiya-sensei's class, as Sena’s aqua blue eyes remained transfixed on the sway of the long crimson braid caressing the professor’s well-toned..."


****

A/N: This story is meant to be cliche and satirical. It is a whopping unadulterated fangirl drool feast. Enjoy!

This Fic is dedicated to Kasra – who has an amazing affection for the awesomely bad. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to "Weiss Kreuz Gluhen" or any of the characters there in. The lack of plot is entirely my fault. 

****

Warning: Gay men with about a 10-year age gap. 

(~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~) = scene change 

**__**

"I think of all the education that I've missed 

But then my homework was never quite like this!

Whoa! Got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad, 

I'm hot for teacher!"

~Van Halen "Hot for Teacher" 

"After School Special" 

Hidden in the far corner of the library, Sena Izumi flipped idly through another volume of student records. Humming quietly to himself, he thumbed through the pages, glancing at his watch every few seconds and wishing his free time would pass more quickly. 

Sena knew he really ought to be concentrating on the recent suicides and gathering information on the victims; however, lately his mind seemed to be completely saturated by the color red.

Red like juicy ripe strawberries, fragrant fresh roses, or Fujimiya-sensei's hair. 

'Fujimiya-_sensei_.' the student snickered to himself. Sena still couldn't believe the tall, handsome, older assassin was now his World History professor. Even more surprising, the florist/eldest Weiss member actually made an excellent teacher... well, okay, so he held Sena's attention, at least. 

That was the problem; the young student's mind completely fixated on Fujimaya-sensei. To hell with the tall assassin with the long sexy braid - there was just something about Aya at the front of his classroom that quickly made Sena desire more than just a professional student-teacher relationship. After all, as the old saying went, forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter. 

Taking a stretch, the blue-eyed-boy once again glanced at his wristwatch and groaned. Still another twenty minutes until World History and his research wasn't going anywhere… largely because he wasn't actually paying attention to his research. Scanning through a few more pages, the young assassin finally relinquished all hope of getting any work done, folded his arms on the desk and lay his head down. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The time flew by all too quickly in Fujimiya-sensei's class, as Sena's aqua blue eyes remained transfixed on the sway of the long crimson braid caressing the professor's well-toned ass as the man scrawled historical dates across the length of the chalk board. 

"Someone's hot for teacher!" the giddy strawberry-blonde next to him leaned over and giggled. [1] 

"Nozomi-chan! Shh!" the young man gasped in alarm. 

"Izumi-kun, I never would have guessed you were... interested in men!"

Sena's whole body blushed. "Nozomi-kun... that is...I'm not really...although I kinda do... I'm a florist."

"Ooooh" the girl replied before returning her attention to her desktop computer. Sena sighed in relief and reestablished his gaze with the front of the classroom, only to discover two stern violet eyes peering over wire-framed glasses, gaze locked on him. 

Suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm - not a 'turn up the air conditioner' type warm, more a 'I need to hump the furniture' type warm - the young student snapped his head down and readjusted his collar. He spent the last fifteen minutes of the class trying to focus on the computer screen and ignore the heat of the professor's gaze on his skin.

Finally, Aya closed his teacher's edition, "Alright class, that's all for today. Please remember there will be an exam on chapters 15-25 next Monday."

A resounding "Hai Sensei" from Sena's classmates followed the statement. 

Being careful to cover his arousal with the black leather school bag, Sena Izumi stood up slowly and waved a quick goodbye to Nozomi. She responded with a slick grin that only deepened the flush on his face. 

Aya-sensei tapped Sena on the shoulder as he prepared to exit the classroom. 

"Izumi-kun, there is a matter I need to discuss with you after school," the stern voice informed him a moment before the professor added a surreptitious wink. 

The blue-eyed-student immediately began joyfully creaming internally. [2] Doing his best not to show his excitement, he replied, "This is my last class today, Fujimiya-sensei."

Every hair on his body stood up as nerves began to wage war in the young boy's stomach. 'Of course Aya-sensei doesn't want to throw me against the podium and screw me like a wild animal. It's just a stupid fantasy. He probably just wants to discuss my research... which I didn't really do because I was thinking about him screwing me against the podium like a wild animal... crap.'

The door hinges squeaked shut as the last student wandered out of the classroom, leaving Aya and Sena completely alone.

"You can put that bag down now," the redhead stated in a casual voice, gesturing to the school bag that was the only thing hiding the tent in his student's pants. Sena turned more crimson than thought ukely possible.

"That's umm... ok... Sensei. It's not all that heavy." 

The taller man unbuttoned the collar of his pressed white dress shirt and moved within an arm's length of his student. "I realize that, Izumi-kun. I know what you're hiding. You don't need to cover yourself. As a matter of fact, I'd prefer you didn't."

Sena's jaw dropped. "How did you...?"

"The bag, Izumi-kun, put it on the desk."

Completely baffled and even more aroused, he complied and placed the book bag on a student desk to his right. He attempted to move his hand quickly to cover the bulge in his trousers. Unfortunately for him (or perhaps very fortunately for him and all the fangirls reading this) Aya's hand swept down and grasped the boy's wrist before he could cover himself. 

"Very interesting, Izumi-kun," the teacher smirked. "Did my lecture _inspire_ this?" 

All the blood that wasn't already backed up in Sena's crotch immediately drained to his feet. 

Why was he so nervous? This was his most recent wet dream come true! It was everything a sexually confused uber-femme boy could want! 

Though… what if Sensei was mad at him? What if the handsome older man didn't want to be the object of a _child's_ desire? Sena's face flushed with embarrassment and he turned his eyes to the floor. "Gomen nasai, Fujimiya-sensei. I didn't mean to..." 

Aya laughed, pulling Sena's hand forward to place on the front of his slacks. "Feel that, Izumi-kun?" 

His blue eyes widened as under his fingers a rather large, hard object, continued to grow and twitch.

"Feel that? It's my Pokeball, Izumi-kun."

The young man's brain chimed back 'well, I guess I've got to catch them all' and his fingers wrapped around the bulge. 

Rocking forward into Sena's hand, the teacher groaned and used his free hand to caress the boy's cheek. "Have I ever told you how much the uniform color brings out your eyes? Not to mention how nicely it hugs your curves..." 

Tentatively the boy moved closer, removing his hand from his teacher's crotch and gazing up at the beautiful example of manhood before him. "Aya-sensei," he breathed, completely entranced by violet eyes. 

Aya placed his right hand behind Sena's neck and slowly lowered his face until they were but an eyelash's length apart. Sudden coherent thought flooded the young man's mind as he realized the gravity of his current situation.

"Aya!" he cried in alarm, pushing his fellow assassin back. "We shouldn't be doing this!" 

"Shhh, it's Aya-_sensei_ right now." 

"But… but... Aya-sensei! I'm the cute and innocent little boy with the tragic past!"

The taller man reached around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. "You really haven't seen the original series, have you? That's like, my MO." His breath tickled Sena's lips before his mouth moved to completely engulf the uke.

'What in the hell is he talking about?' Sena pondered for a moment before a slick, warm tongue began massaging his neck. Trapped in Aya's embrace, so tight, so close their genitals hugged, the smaller assassin gave up all resistance and enjoyed the sensations running down his spine. In the background, he could just make out the strains of 'Dancing Queen' fading into the background buzz of the hallway as the janitor walked past the closed classroom door.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Aya asked, his voice low and lustful. 

"Ummm... no. But I have read about it, on the Internet, and there are those doujinshi I found under Ken's bed..."

"The ones with the farm animals or the ones with the cute under aged blond boys?" 

"Uh… both?"

Aya paused for a moment, 'Ken really did have interesting taste in porn. Although that Gundam Wing [3] doujinshi with the two Quatres was nice...'

"Aya-sensei?" The neglected uke moaned and thrust his hard erection against the teacher's leg.

That brought the redhead back to his present task... namely, fucking Sena against the podium like a wild animal. He began tearing through the student's uniform as he ravished the young man's mouth.

Sena made quick work of his Sensei's shirt but fumbled a bit trying to unhook the belt. Aya stepped back to remove his pants and Sena groaned from the loss of contact. Both men now stood alone in the classroom, completely naked, with pocket monsters out and to do battle.

"Sensei," Sena moaned, his body already producing the much-needed magical uke lubrication, "take me now."

Aya growled and pounced the young assassin, pinning him against the podium. 

"Oh Sensei!"

"Errggg..... Izumi-kun!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Izumi-kun... Izumi?" Eyes wide as saucers, Sena snapped back to reality to find himself seated at a library table with his right hand involuntarily wandering south. Over him hung the shadow of a certain redhead. "Izumi-kun?" 

The student jumped up and spun around to find the very professor he'd been fantasizing about leaning over him with an expression of concern. "Fujimiya-sensei!" he gasped.

Aya looked the lad up and down, noticing Sena's obvious aroused condition. The records book lay open on the table, displaying the image and biography of a bouncy young girl named Miyazawa Nozomi. It took only a few seconds for the older man to reach the logical conclusion.

"I was going to ask if we could discuss your research before class, but," he smirked, giving a nod in the direction of the book, "I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit longer."

The Professor's long braid whipped around as he spun on his heal and began walking away. Sena spun around again and glanced down at the page on which he'd fallen asleep. 'Oh shit!' his brain exclaimed. 

"Matte AYA-SENSEIIII!!!" he called, dashing out of the library in hot pursuit of Aya's tight sexy ass.

OWARI

Notes:

[1] Chick who Sena befriends in the first episode.

[2] This should read "The blue-eyed-student began joyfully _screaming_ internally." But since Kasra informed me that the typo "is a thing of true beauty" I left it in intentionally. 

[3] Don't own that either. The doujinshi or the series. 

I probably had a bit too much fun writing this. Review if you want.   



End file.
